DREAM
by Gyurievil
Summary: Ketika impian menjadi satu-satunya cara mendapatkan kebahagiaan, akan tetapi kebahagiaan itu pula terhalang oleh keberadaan keluarga yang tidak mengakuinya. Bagaimana nasib seorang CHO KYUHYUN? Apakah ia akan berhasil membuat keluarganya mengakui dan berbangga hati padanya? / BROTHERSHIP / KYUHYUN / SUPER JUNIOR


**Dream**

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun - Choi Siwon - Kim Kibum - Super Junior - Other Cast

**Genre : **Brothership, Friendship, Family

**Rated** : k+

**Copyright****2013**

**Warning typo…. And I HATE PLAGIATOR…..**

**~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~**

**kyuhyun pov**

Tak ada seorang pun yang tau apa impianku. Aku tidak pernah membicarakan impianku pada siapapun, apalagi keluargaku. Aku yakin jika mereka tau apa itu impianku, Pasti tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendukungku. Lagi pula siapa aku di keluarga kami. Mungkin kalau aku sampai bercerita tentang impian itu hanya akan membuat malu mereka.

Hari ini ditengah-tengah ribuan orang, aku hanya mampu memandang keatas. Memandang langit yang begitu cerah seperti mendukung apa yang kali ini aku kerjakan. Beruntung orang-orang disini tidak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai anak dari pengusaha CHOI coorporation. Memang hanya aku anak mereka yang tidak dipublikasikan, entah aku anak kandung atau bukan.

**~~~ "'AUDISI MENYANYI"" ~~~**

Ya itulah tulisan yang tertera dikertas yang aku pegang saat ini. Aku berangkat tanpa memiliki bekal cukup dan harus rela tidur dimana saja. Karena aku memang tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi selain orang-orang yang ada dirumah, itu pun jika mereka menganggapku ada.

Disini begitu ramai, semua sedang melatih olah vokal mereka diruang tunggu. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat gugup, aku hanya bermodalkan suara yang pas-pasan dan tampang yang memang tampan.

"Cho Kyuhyun dengan nomor audisi 1315, silahkan masuk keruangan" suara yeoja itu memanggil dan mengintruksikan agar aku masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang dipakai untuk peserta audisi.

**~diruang audisi~**

"woooww! Fantastik!" juri-juri terlihat kagum padaku setelah menyanyikan lagu yang memang benar-benar aku suka.

"kamsahamnida" ujarku malu-malu pada para juri yang bertepuk tangan, tunggu… sepertinya ada salah satu juri yang memandang risih padaku. Tak apalah yang penting aku sudah berusaha

"ok… silahkan kembali keruang tunggu dan bersabar dengan hasilnya" ujar salah satu juri

Lalu aku pun menurut dan menunggu hasil dengan berharap-harap cemas

"hay… aku kibum, kim kibum!" tiba-tiba ada seorang namja memberikan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan

"hay…" balasku

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" lanjutku

"hmm… kau berasal dari kota mana kibum-ssi?" Tanyaku, sok akrab siapa tau dia bisa jadi temanku

"aku dari seoul. owh ya panggil aku kibum atau bummie saja ya, tak usah seformal itu padaku" jawab kibum sambil tersenyum, wah senyumnya saja hampir membunuhku

"ne.. gomawo" balasku tersenyum

"kau dari mana?" Tanya kibum sambil memandangi wajahku, haduh… aku jadi tak nyaman~~

"aku?... aku… hmmm… dari nowon " jawabku sambil menunduk, aigo…. Kenapa orang ini terus memandangi aku sih, kan jadi risih akunya

**Kibum pov**

'Sepertinya aku mengenal wajahnya … tapi aku tidak ingat dimana' pikirku sambil memandang terus wajahnya

**Kyuhyun pov**

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?" tanyaku pada kibum

"hehehe…. Aniyo…. Wajahmu tampan saja" dia terlihat menggaruk kepala yang sepertinya tidak gatal, aku jadi curiga -.-

"owh… ne … gomawo, kau juga"

"TES… TES….. Annyeong! pengumuman hasil audisi menyanyi akan di ketahui dalam beberapa menit lagi, mohon para peserta mempersiapkan diri untuk hasilnya. Kamsahamnida!" ucap salah satu panitia audisi

' oke kyu semangat.. HWAITING!' teriakku dalam hati

"hey kyu, semangat ya. Aku yakin kita bisa masuk bersama dan menjadi partner satu grup ^^" harap kibum pada ku

"ha? satu grup? Memang ini audisi untuk grup?" tanyaku bingung

"ne.. kau tidak membaca keterangan dibawahnya ya? Disana tertulis audisi ini untuk dijadikan boyband baru" balasnya

'huft…. Beruntunglah aku, aku kira aku akan sendirian'

"owhhh…. ya semoga" balasku singkat

Sebenarnya aku memang mengharapkan itu. Pasalnya karena hanya dia yang baru aku kenal disini, aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman dan tidak sendiri.

Sambil menunggu juri keluar dari ruang rapat, kibum mengajakku berkenalan dengan peserta yang lain. Menyenangkan sih, aku bisa berkenalan dengan banyak teman selain kibum,

dari park jungsoo hyung yang maunya dipanggil leeteuk hyung -.- katanya persiapan kalau beken, heechul hyung yang wajahnya cantik untuk ukuran namja tapi kelihatan sangat galak -.- , yesung hyung yang menurutku auranya aneh , shindong hyung yang obrolannya selalu membahas tentang makanan , sungmin hyung yang menurutku lebih manis dari pada heechul hyung dia bilang dia pencinta pink ^^ haha manis kan , eunhyuk hyung yang doyan makan pisang, donghae hyung yang dia bicarain ikan terus mungkin dia maniak ikan kali ya , siwon hyung yang keliatannya taat ibadah dia banyak membawa buku keagamaan, dan ryeowook hyung yang bawa banyak buku resep ditasnya.

Haha berkenalan dengan mereka rasanya seperti mempunyai keluarga saja , bahagia sekali.

~To be continue~

Yang udah berkunjung ke blogku pasti udah tau FF ini, ini tetep alur FF yang lama. Hanya ada perombakan ulang lagi. Kalaupun masih banyak typo dan kalimat gak jelas. Masklum ya. Manusia.

Ini ff balik aku ke FFn lagi setelah hiatus lama karena masalah mood itulah dan berlalu lalang cuman jadi readers yang sering review. Rasanya enak ya pas menghargai orang lain. Ehehe walau baliknya masih FF lama yang dipublish cuman FF lama semoga bisa mengatasi kekecewaan yang lain. FF lain yang mau dilanjut juga sempet ilang coz harddisk laptop sempet ngeblank dan ilang mood buat nulis.

Semangat…!

Semoga bisa kembali aktif jadi author diFFn lagi ~


End file.
